1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device used, e.g., for high power switching, etc., and a method of manufacture thereof.
2. Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-315357 discloses a semiconductor device in which metal plates serving as wiring patterns are formed on an insulating substrate. Connection terminals are secured to the wiring patterns and extend upward away from the insulating substrate. The connection terminals are used to connect the semiconductor device and external components.
The manufacturing process for the semiconductor device disclosed in the above publication is complicated, since the connection terminals are secured onto the wiring patterns. As a result, the semiconductor device disclosed in the publication is costly to produce.